


Хороводы кукол

by sunlight_willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: Стихотворение немножко филосовское, люблю на мгновение представлять людей вещами, игрушками высших сил. Здесь – это куклы, в которые уже никто не играет, они пылятся где-то за шкафом, на них, как на подушках, спят уже повзрослевшие дети. Но и эти игрушки должны жить. И вот они зажигают свечи, становятся в хороводы и, прощая своих владельцев, поют сладкие колыбельные о былой жизни.Почти как старые люди на закате жизни...





	Хороводы кукол

В ночь, когда все ложатся спать,  
Куклы вылезают из коробок,  
Медвежата выбираются на кровать  
Из-под одеял и шкафов.

Они становятся в свой хоровод  
И песни свои тихо поют.  
И тот, кого кроет уже гроба свод  
Увидит блаженный сон.

Они не боятся темноты и луны,  
Лишь Солнца свет их пугает.  
Но как настанет тихая ночь,  
Их дневная тревога растает.

И куклы станцуют вальс с другими,  
Закружат в танце друзей,  
Но каждый по разному танец исполнит  
Среди зажжённых свечей.

Птицы ночные песнь запевают,  
Чужую игру ведут.  
Куклы богов под луною танцуют  
И песни тихо поют.


End file.
